


TRUST ME, I´M IRON MAN

by AlannaBlack



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), spideypool - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, NO superfamily, Parody, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform, Starker, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	1. You´re so fucking precious when you smile

Estaba haciendo demasiados gestos. Se mordía el labio, luego se lo lamía y se lo volvía a morder. Fruncía el ceño, apretaba los dientes, entrecerraba los ojos… todo eso sería visible si no trajera la máscara puesta pero poco le importaba. Ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a su propio lenguaje corporal. Lo único que le importaba era seguir esforzándose en lo que hacía.

Estiró los brazos y relajó su postura. No podía dejar de pensar en él desde la primera vez que lo vio. Era perfecto. Aunque esa vez no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse como él hubiera deseado, se conformó con irlo siguiendo a hurtadillas por varios días hasta que se perdía entre los edificios y no volvía a saber nada de él por muchos días. Suspiró emocionado cuando vio aquel rostro tan divino, como creado por los dioses. No podía creer que tanta belleza existiera y que él la hubiera podido ver una vez. Fue un vistazo, algo casi efímero, pero podía recordar con detalle su expresión: aquellos ojos cafés, esas cejas que enmarcaban con perfección aquella mirada tan sincera, aquella nariz que le daba un aire viril y esos labios. Mataría por besarlos.

Apenas iba cayendo el atardecer. Suspiró. Dejó un momento de ver aquel dibujo que estaba haciendo y sonrió. Se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo. Como cada uno de los dibujos que hacía, era una obra de arte. Se estremeció cuando escuchó ruidos en el callejón.

—¡Putas chimichangas!

Aventó el dibujo y los crayones rotos a un lado y se asomó. Sacó una de sus katanas pero se contuvo.

—Si existe el Dios al que todos le rezan, en serio que le estoy muy agradecido—dijo como si alguien pudiera escucharlo mientras veía todo con atención.

Allá abajo, cerca de uno de los contenedores, estaba aquel que le había arrancado más de un suspiro. El chico estaba quitándose la ropa de forma apresurada mientras comenzaba a ponerse el traje de superhéroe con el que lo había conocido. Deadpool se mordió el labio mientras veía aquella piel blanca y ese torso tan bien marcado.

—¡Hey, tú! ¡Gracias por el striptease! ¿Me das tú número?

El chico aun no terminaba de ponerse la máscara cuando lo miró y le mostró su dedo medio.

—¡No te asustes! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! ¡Ven! ¡Acabo de hacerte un dibujo! —gritó el mercenario mientras arrugaba la hoja para hacerla caer más rápido y que el otro enmascarado la recibiera —¡Dime que sí te gusta! ¡Mira, somos tú y yo…!

La bolita de papel golpeó la cabeza de aquel chico. Molesto, la extendió para verla. Aquel dibujo en el que estaban abrazados y con ropas nupciales, parecía más bien un trabajo hecho por un niño de preescolar.

—¡Vete al diablo! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estoy harto?! ¡Volveré a romperte el cuello si sigues acosándome! —gritó el chico mientras apuntaba a la máscara del mercenario para arrojar esa sustancia que tardaba dos horas en disolverse.

—¡Hmppf! —se quejó aquel bocón cuando la sustancia golpeó con fuerza sus labios. Sacó una navaja y cortó la tela para descubrir su boca. Tomó aire—¡Oye, Spidey!

El arácnido escaló por la pared para quedar frente a frente ante aquel tipo.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

Los labios de Deadpool se abrieron dejando escapar un suspiro.

—¡Eres tan hermoso! ¿Te imaginas si tuviéramos hijos? Digo, a mí no me importaría llevar tus bebés o que tú lleves los míos, pero ¿puedes imaginarlos? ¡Un mini-mercenario de ocho patitas o una arañita con katanas! ¡O los dos, la parejita! ¡Un niño y una niñita! ¡Los vestiríamos de rojo, nos turnaríamos para llevarlos a la escuela, luego en las noches les contaríamos cómo nos conocimos, de las veces que -hipotéticamente- pateamos traseros juntos! ¡Les diremos que “I can´t this feeling anymore” fue nuestro vals de bodas y cómo luego, en la luna de miel tú y yo juntamos nuestros…!

Los ojos en la máscara de Spider-Man se contrajeron.

—¿Te estás escuchando? —preguntó con cierta molestia el amigable enmascarado — ¿Acaso no sabes que los hombres no tienen bebés y menos cuando no se conocen?

Deadpool iba a quitarse la máscara, pero Spider-Man fue más rápido. Disparó su lanza-telarañas haciendo que el brazo izquierdo de Deadpool quedara inmovilizado sobre su propia cabeza. El mercenario no podía moverlo.

—¡Spidey, bebé, no te enojes! ¡Podemos adoptar si es que vemos que no podemos tenerlos de forma natural! ¡Que la biología no sea un impedimento para que seamos asquerosamente felices!

El chico se acercó y lo encaró (aun debajo de esa máscara que llevaba).

—Ni se te ocurra seguirme porque esta vez tendré que cortarte la lengua con todo y cabeza.

El mercenario sonrió.

—¡Aaawww! ¡Adoro cuando te enojas! ¡Eso me enciende demasiado y también me gusta cuando tú…!

Un gemido ahogado salió de los labios del mercenario sin poderlo evitar. Aunque era más alto que el chico, quedó inmovilizado ante esa maniobra que le impedía respirar. El brazo de Spider-Man estaba presionando su tráquea hasta el punto en el que ambos sabían, Deadpool perdería el conocimiento.

—Deja de molestarme —la voz del arácnido se escuchaba amenazante cerca de su oído—. Créeme que te vas a arrepentir si te vuelves a acercar a mí.

—Pero…si tú…escalaste esa…pared para…llegar aquí…conmigo —dijo con esfuerzo el mercenario.

—¡Jódete, Deadpool! —gritó el amigable y enfurecido superhéroe.

Deadpool cayó de espaldas y en un giro rápido, Spider-Man se colocó encima de él.

—Eso…también…me…excita…—dijo el bocón sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

Spider-Man le dio un golpe con su propia frente en la nariz y se alejó a toda prisa.

—Tengo…una… idea… ¿Spidey…? ¿Bebé…?

Deadpool quedó tirado en el suelo, mirando cómo el cielo se tornaba naranja y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse al mismo tiempo.


	2. Faith

Iba a ser una noche muy larga y apenas estaba comenzando. Había mentido diciendo que iría a hacer una tarea a casa de Ned y que tenía que entregar un proyecto, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su tía descubriera su identidad secreta. Seguir diciendo que ese tal Steve de Brooklyn lo había golpeado en más de una ocasión, ya no era una mentira confiable que pudiera seguir usando. Tampoco podía seguir culpando a Flash, su bully personal. No podía decir que era un idiota al que constantemente acosaban y seguir rogándole a su tía que no interviniera.

Lo que acababa de pasar lo tenía estresado. Por lo mismo, esa detención se había salido de control. Se había propasado golpeando a aquellos ladroncillos y por única vez, sintió algo de culpa y se detuvo antes de casi matar a uno de ellos. Antes las cosas eran más sencillas, pero no era solo aquel loco con un par de katanas en la espalda lo que lo descontrolaba. No era tampoco el hecho de saber que aquel tipo ya sabía cómo era su rostro ni de desconocer sus verdaderas intenciones. Aun no le quedaba claro si era un aliado o si era un loco que lo seguía con la finalidad de molestarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas.

Lo que verdaderamente lo tenía preocupado, era el hecho de que aun no recibía ninguna respuesta de aquel al que admiraba. Había mandado una solicitud para el programa de becas y aunque lo habían rechazado en más de dos ocasiones, no se rendía. Seguía insistiendo, mandando cuánta idea le viniera a la mente y así, poder ganarse un lugar en las tan soñadas pasantías que ofrecía la empresa de aquel millonario.

Tragó saliva cuando se detuvo a descansar sobre una azotea. Las luces de la ciudad lo tenían hipnotizado, tanto como el recordar el rostro de aquel al que solamente había visto de lejos una vez.

Anthony Edward Stark.

Se levantó un poco la máscara para poder susurrar ese nombre y dejar que el viento de la noche se llevara lejos esas palabras, como si con eso supiera que el mensaje llegaría a sus oídos y que quizá, un día podría conocerlo.

Nunca lo había visto de cerca. La única vez que quiso acercarse a tomarse una foto con él, su asistente fue más rápida y lo alejó. No era sólo su asistente. Eso era del dominio público. Aquella imponente mujer le dio un manotazo tirando su celular y se colgó del brazo del millonario, alejándolo de él y de la reportera rubia que gritaba cualquier cantidad de cosas. Esa era la historia que aun recordaba claramente. Había pasado unas semanas atrás en la Expo Stark.

“¡Tony! ¿Qué tienes que decir ante los rumores de que eres gay y de que Pepper no es tu novia, sino una fachada para cubrir tu frágil heterosexualidad? ¿También te has acostado con otras reporteras para que escriban notas que te satisfagan?”

Peter aun recordaba cómo Pepper Potts se había acercado y sin importarle la cantidad de gente a su alrededor, abofeteó a esa reportera frente a todas las cámaras. Era una foto que había pasado a la historia y él aparecía justo detrás de la reportera, Christine Everhart. Se había armado un escándalo y a pesar de eso, de saber que Pepper era implacable al momento de defender a aquel millonario, genio, playboy, filántropo, superhéroe, vengador y todos los calificativos que le aplicaran, Peter se había quedado a mirar la escena completa. El millonario siguió su camino sin emitir una declaración, ni una sola disculpa y toda la gente fue tras de él. Peter ayudó a la reportera a levantar la grabadora y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de esa mujer que trataba de reacomodarse el cabello y su maltrecha dignidad.

“Gracias, chico y ojalá después de esto, te des cuenta de que Tony Stark es un ser despreciable que ni siquiera tiene tiempo para compartir con sus fans. Deberías escoger mejor a tus ídolos y si eres de los pobres ingenuos que aspiran a trabajar con él, deberías saber que Pepper filtra todos los proyectos y solicitudes. Todo lo que le mandan termina en los contenedores de basura, porque ese es su papel. Si no lo sabré yo. Es una perra y él es peor, así que mejor busca ayuda en otro lado porque todos los nerds como tú son muy obvios: el mismo peinado, las camisetas con referencias a bromas de ciencias que nadie más entiende y un folder bajo el brazo lleno de proyectos, sueños e ideas que nunca se van a concretar. Suerte con eso”.

Desde esa ocasión, su obsesión solo se había intensificado. No era solo la admiración nada más, era saber que quizá aquella desafortunada pregunta, podía guardar algo de verdad. Hasta May se lo había dicho.

“¿No te parece raro que un tipo como Stark se empeñe en salir en muchas revistas con modelos y mujeres hermosas? Digo, se la pasa gritando todo el tiempo lo macho que es, pero yo tengo mis sospechas”.

Peter sentía que no podría soportarlo. El ídolo que había creado en su mente, ahora se había vuelto su amor platónico y eso era algo que lo distraía demasiado. Las hormonas, la escuela, sus ideas, su vida como superhéroe, aquel acosador que había salido de la nada y ese sentimiento que se intensificaba a cada segundo.

A pesar de todo eso, tenía fe.

Bajó por la pared y regresó al callejón donde había dejado su mochila pegada al contenedor. Al menos estaba en el suelo. La telaraña se había disuelto y pensó en cambiarse e irse a casa, pero tampoco podía regresar, pues había dicho que estaría en otro lado. Miró en el suelo aquel dibujo mal hecho y lo observó detenidamente. ¿En qué momento aquel tipo se había enganchado a él? Si era para molestarlo, realmente iba demasiado lejos y máxime porque nunca le había dado motivos, pero si era porque realmente había algo más, eso le parecía muy confuso.

Tomó la hoja con delicadeza y la dobló. La guardó en su mochila y comenzó a trepar otra vez la pared. Tenía toda la noche para tratar de distraerse. Quizá se la pasara patrullando y asegurándose de que el vecindario estuviera en paz o quizá seguiría viendo su galería de fotos de Tony Stark. Tal vez haría zoom en más de una de ellas para seguir apreciando los detalles de su armadura o para admirar aquella mirada que siempre se escondía detrás de un par de gafas de diseñador.

Todo era tan confuso para él, pero de lo único que estaba seguro, era que aquel tipo, Deadpool no era malo porque no se metía con los civiles. No los defendía, pero tampoco los atacaba. Parecía que su único objetivo -aparte de molestarlo y hacer comentarios fuera de lugar-, era pelear contra algo que ni él mismo alcanzaba a entender. Era como si el otro tuviera su propio juego y eso de ninguna forma lo involucraba, pero tampoco interfería con lo que hacía.

Cuando llegó a la azotea donde horas antes había noqueado a ese bocón, suspiró. Comenzó a caminar lentamente antes de lanzar una telaraña y columpiarse hacia la nada, cuando una voz lo paralizó.

—Hey, niño. ¿Necesitas compañía?

Peter volteó. Pensó que tal vez estaba soñando, pero ese resplandor ligero era real. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban y que no podía despegar los labios para decir nada.

—Creo que sí y si no te molesta, te invito a dar una vuelta. No es lo mismo columpiarse que volar —dijo aquella voz tras la armadura.

Peter quiso arrancarse la máscara, pero se contuvo. Iron Man iba avanzando hacia él.


	3. I´ma be real good

Peter seguía en shock. Llevaba más de veinte minutos en silencio, sin saber qué decir. El otro estaba frente a él, imponente. La emoción de haber sido casi cargado a la fuerza y sin poderlo evitar, aun lo tenía sin aliento.

—Creí que no te daban miedo las alturas —dijo aquella voz que se escuchaba casi robótica—. ¿Estás bien?

Peter se levantó la máscara, descubriendo sus labios.

—Yo… yo…—dijo el chico tratando de recuperarse.

—Tú, tú…—respondió burlonamente aquella voz —¿Te sucede algo?

Peter suspiró. Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

—¿Cómo me encontró? Digo, no es que me moleste, pero ¿cómo lo hizo?

La armadura perdió su aspecto imponente cuando ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Tal vez porque soy Iron Man? Tengo ojos en toda la ciudad y lo sé absolutamente todo de ti, mocoso.

Peter frunció el ceño bajo la máscara. Los ojos de ésta se contrajeron. La máscara y su rostro a veces eran uno solo.

—P-pero ¿cómo? Digo… ¿Usted conoce mi rostro? ¿Sabe quién soy?

Iron Man comenzó a acercarse y Peter sintió deseos de retroceder, pero de hacerlo, caería al vacío. La distancia era mínima.

—Sí. Sé todo de ti.

Peter tragó saliva cuando sintió que aquel enorme brazo se posaba sobre uno de sus hombros y lo estrujaba con fuerza. Aquella voz mecánica habló.

—La verdad es que quisiera saber más de ti. Quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor.

“¡Oh, Dios! ¡Está pasando!”, pensó Peter.

—¿P-por q-qué? —preguntó Peter tratando de esconder inútilmente su nerviosismo.

—¿No es obvio? —los dedos de la otra mano se acercaron para tocar la barbilla de Peter.

Instintivamente el chico retrocedió y la armadura pronto lo sujetó del traje, con mucha fuerza que por un momento el chico temió que se fuera a rasgar el traje, pero agradeció que eso evitara la caída.

—N-no… —dijo Peter.

—Quiero que seas un Vengador y he venido a entrenarte. ¿No te parece cool?

Peter se quitó la máscara. Era insoportable tenerla un segundo más.

—¡Pero si…! ¡Dios! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Voy a ser un Vengador?! ¿Es en serio, señor Stark? —preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

La armadura se despegó un poco del suelo para que Peter pudiera verla en todo su esplendor. Los propulsores vistos de cerca eran algo indescriptible y emocionante.

—Digo, sé que eres un chico muy inteligente y que eres un superhéroe implacable. Sí, eres muy joven todavía pero no hay nada que impida que un adulto como yo y un chico como tú, pasen tiempo juntos. ¿Sabes cuánta gente mataría por una oportunidad así? No es como que todos tengan el potencial para ser Vengadores y salvar al mundo, pero —dijo con cierta arrogancia—, estás al lado del mejor y eso te dará ventaja por encima de mucha gente. Creo que no tienes mucho que pensar. Anda, dime que sí. Pasemos nuestra primera noche juntos…

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdón? —no pudo evitar preguntar con cierta extrañeza.

—Nuestra primera noche juntos entrenando —corrigió casi de inmediato la voz tras la armadura que levitaba rodeándolo—. ¡Ven, hay mucho por hacer!

Peter empezó a caminar hacia el borde del edificio, pero pronto tuvo a Iron Man frente a él, quién de inmediato lo jaló hacia aquel armatoste metálico y por instinto, Peter puso sus manos sobre aquel enorme torso metálico. La voz detrás del casco tomó un tono sugerente al tiempo que la armadura se elevaba suavemente por el aire.

—Y podemos ser algo más si tu quieres… Creo que es obvio lo que ambos sentimos y no me malentiendas —atajó aquella voz al tiempo que ese agarre perdía intensidad—, podemos ser amigos y pasar muy buenos momentos juntos.

“¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ay, Dios!”, pensó el chico sintiendo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Peter se estremeció al sentir aquellos brazos metálicos rodeando su cintura. Era más de lo que él mismo había llegado a imaginar. Trató de alejarse de ese inesperado agarre aun sabiendo que podría caer unos cuantos metros y sin poder evitarlo, se desmayó. Una manaza metálica se estampó contra las mejillas cubiertas por la máscara tratando de reanimarlo.

—¿Mocoso? ¡Hey, despierta!

El chico no reaccionó. La armadura de Iron Man descendió nuevamente, esperando que Peter abriera los ojos.

—Genial. Lo que me faltaba, pero bueno, las cosas no pueden estar saliendo mejor, aunque —aquella voz no perdía su entonación fría—, no sé como tomes el hecho de que… ¡Al diablo! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

No muchos podrían decir que vieron a Iron Man llevar en brazos a un inconsciente Spider-Man.


	4. I know you´re not a fool

Peter recobró el conocimiento. Se incorporó lentamente y no reconoció aquel lugar. Nunca había estado ahí. Miró a su lado y la máscara estaba en el suelo, igual que él. La mochila que llevaba ahora era una improvisada almohada. Buscó con la mirada algún indicio que le dijera en qué lugar estaba, pero la oscuridad ahí no le ayudaba mucho. Un camino de velas y algunos pétalos en el suelo le causaron extrañeza.

—¡Spidey, bebé! ¡Al fin reaccionas!

Peter frunció el ceño. Nunca hubiera imaginado tanta familiaridad en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Se-señor Stark?

Aquella imponente armadura caminó hacia él.

—¿Acaso hay otro?

Peter suspiró. Aquella voz casi robótica habló.

—¿Estás listo para comenzar?

El chico fue por su máscara y se la colocó.

—La verdad es que no sé qué me pasó. ¡Yo creo que me emocioné mucho al verlo, y, y…!

Iron Man se colocó frente a él.

—Lo sé, me lo dicen todo el tiempo, ya me acostumbré a que la gente se desmaye en mi presencia. Ven, vamos. Tengo una sorpresa para ti cuando termines tu entrenamiento.

Peter lo siguió. Por lo poco que podía ver, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una vieja bodega. Salió caminando detrás de Iron Man mientras trataba de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente se detuvo.

“Spidey, bebé”.

Iron Man se dio cuenta.

—¡Corre, esos crímenes no se van a detener solos!

Spider-Man apretó los puños.

—¿Por qué le interesa tanto que sea un Vengador?

Iron Man ladeó la cabeza.

—¿No quieres? Puedo ir a buscar otro remplazo, no sé, ahora hay mucha gente con superpoderes y mutaciones y esas cosas. No creas que eres el único, ¿eh? Hasta Loki puede ser un mejor Vengador que tú y mira que Thor-mujer, también es muy ardiente, digo, valiente. Hasta ella es más valiente que tú.

—No, digo, sí digo —Spider-Man se rascó la cabeza— es que me parece tan extraño. ¡Usted nunca ha respondido una sola de mis solicitudes!

Iron Man suspiró.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo. Mis asistentes se encargan de eso y yo solo espero a que me las den.

—¡Pero le he enviado todos los trabajos que tengo y el otro día en la Expo Stark usted me ignoró! ¡No siquiera dijo nada cuando la bruja de su asistente me tiró el celular y…!

Iron Man se plantó frente a él. Spider-Man retrocedió asustado.

—Estaba muy borracho, es todo lo que tengo que decir y no le digas bruja a la mujer que me ayuda a hacer que mi vida no se vaya al carajo.

El arácnido tragó saliva.

—Lo siento…

Iron Man sujetó la barbilla cubierta por esa máscara.

—Además, si haces todo lo que te digo, al fin esta noche alguien va a quitarse ese horrible traje para poder usar uno digno de su rango. Digo, después de que me demuestres todo lo que sabes hacer, creo que —con uno de esos enormes dedos metálicos trató de acariciar ese rostro que quería imaginar sonrojado—, dejarás de ser un niño para convertirte en todo un hombre.

Iron Man pudo sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de aquel chico. Sin decir más, el joven se regresó por su mochila y se inclinó, dejando ver la curvatura de cierta parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿V-voy por mis cosas? —respondió el adolescente.

—No, no, no. Después de que terminemos, regresaremos aquí. Tengo preparada una pequeña celebración y eso incluye un brindis con champán… o vino o cerveza o lo que sea que te guste tomar.

El chico dejó caer la mochila y pronto se dirigió a la salida.

—¡¿Dónde vamos a comenzar?!

Iron Man lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—Por donde tú quieras, niño. Por donde tú quieras.

***

Lo que parecía ser una noche llena de aventuras, pronto terminó en un desastre de proporciones gigantescas. Su sorpresa no tuvo límites al ver lo torpe que podía llegar a ser en un campo de batalla tan reducido.

“¡Señor! ¿Qué hace?”

“¿Cómo qué hago? ¡Pateo traseros mientras…! ¡Mira, cuenta hasta tres!”

“¡Oiga, lo va a…!”

“¡Ups, lo siento!”

Spider-Man no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Sí lo había visto pelear, lo había visto defender la ciudad y era consciente de sus hazañas, pero ver que Iron Man no tenía control, o más bien parecía no tener idea de cómo usar sus poderes en la ciudad, lo puso en estado de alerta. Palideció cuando vio que usaba sin ningún control los misiles de la armadura y que por eso media ciudad ya estaba en llamas o que cada cinco minutos pasaba un camión de bomberos. Las sirenas de la policía eran una constante y estaba casi seguro de que sus oídos sangrarían en cualquier momento por tantos gritos de ayuda y tanta confusión. Su sentido arácnido estaba terriblemente alterado y él estaba que se moría de nervios.

Se sobresaltó cuando lo escuchó carcajearse. Pensó que Tony no tenía sentido del humor y escuchar esa voz robótica reírse, le remitió a una de las películas de ciencia ficción que tanto le gustaban pero que lo aterrorizaban. Esas donde unos androides dejaban de obedecer las órdenes de los humanos y esperaba que la armadura no fuera a enloquecer. Obvio, no. Había adentro un hombre manipulándola, pero temía que por eso mismo, todo fuera a empeorar.

—¿Señor Stark?

—Llámame Iron Man cuando estemos peleando.

Spider-Man se colocó en cuclillas sobre la cornisa de ese edificio.

—¿Le importaría venir a ver esto?

—¿Perdón?

El chico aprovechó que casi no había luz y se quitó la máscara.

—¿Le importaría dejar de resolver el sudoku?

Iron Man aventó lejos el periódico viejo y una “Playboy” cayó de entre las hojas.

—¿Qué? ¡No me digas que nunca lo has hecho para que no te descubran? ¡Eso es algo que un muchacho normal como tú debería saber!

Peter miró la revista abierta. “Miss June” sonreía en ese poster arrugado y viejo.

—¡Claro que no!—contestó mientras hacía un gesto de disgusto ante la imagen de ese cuerpo desnudo y visiblemente operado— ¡Nunca he visto una revista de esas donde…! ¡No!

—¡Pues te falta aprender ciertas cosas! ¿Ves por qué es necesario que te entrene? —la armadura se llevó la mano a la cabeza como si pudiera rascarse—. A ver, dime qué es eso tan importante que hizo que dejara a un lado mis apreciaciones nocturnas sobre la anatomía femenina.

El chico frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza como si con eso pudiera borrar esa imagen mental.

—Me parece que en ese edificio —dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo— hay una bodega clandestina. Han estado entrando muchas camionetas y bajan grandes cajas con…

Iron Man se acercó y puso una de sus manazas sobre el delgado hombro del chico.

—¿Te refieres a que puede ser una bodega de contrabandistas?

—Pues si… Digo, hay muchos hombres armados revisando que nadie los siga y hay otros más cuidando la entrada. Creo que deberíamos…

Las risotadas del hombre bajo la armadura lo irritaron.

—¿Tú crees que nosotros vamos a detener a una banda de ladrones de lo que sea? Yo creo que eso es trabajo del FBI o de alguna agencia de narcóticos o qué se yo. ¿Por qué no les llamas y dejas que ellos se hagan cargo?

Peter lo miró molesto. Eso no era algo que su ídolo dijera. No, después de haber casi destruido la ciudad.

—¿Sabe qué? Yo creo que mejor me voy. Esto no está saliendo como yo había pensado y dudo mucho que Black Widow o Hawkeye se hayan ganado su lugar como Vengadores negándose a ayudar a la ciudadanía y…

—Ya, ya, ya. Tú ganas. Pero de una vez te advierto que si… —se detuvo para pensar mejor lo que iba a decir— Si algo sale mal, fue tu idea y yo sólo iba de paso.

Peter frunció el ceño. Temía quedarse con esa expresión congelada en el rostro después de todas las veces en la noche que lo había hecho. Era ese o abrir descomunalmente la boca ante los tropiezos y salidas en falso de su ídolo.

—Bien. Además, usted es el que trae las armas. Yo los distraigo y… ¿qué hace?

Iron Man se dirigía hacia una escalera colgante al lado de la pared de ese edificio.

—¿Qué? ¿No se supone que si me ven volar los pondré sobre aviso? Además ni siquiera estoy seguro de que esta cosa todavía tenga batería suficiente —dijo mientras se golpeaba el reactor de la armadura—. Tal vez llegando a casa lo ponga a cargar un poco. ¡Anda, Spidey bebé!

Peter ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Bebió o consumió algo antes de salir, señor?

Iron Man ya no lo escuchó.

“Algo no anda bien”, pensó el chico mientras veía a Iron Man bajar torpemente por esa escalera.

***

En menos de tres minutos había un enorme charco de sangre y muchos cuerpos desmembrados. Los gritos cesaron con la última descarga de ese potente rayo de luz. Cinco matones habían caído como moscas en cuanto levantó la mano derecha y otros cinco con la mano izquierda.

Volteó a ver a Spider-Man, quien aun seguía parado en la entrada sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Te vas a quedar mirando o vas a venir a ayudarme? ¡Fue tu idea! ¡Tú descubriste la bodega, genio!

El chico miró a su alrededor y no quiso entrar. Iron Man habló con voz relajada.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías visto una decena de muertos? ¡Deberías estar acostumbrado! ¿O cómo arreglan las cosas en Brooklyn?

—Queens, señor. Soy de…

El chico salió corriendo.

—Novato.

Iron Man vio que el chico tenía razón. Era una bodega donde había muchos contenedores que almacenaban armas y drogas.

“Alguien se va a venir a polvear la nariz en cuanto termine con todo esto. Qué niño tan adorable que le hace regalos así a su señor. Hay que recompensarlo bien, ¿eh?”.

Empezó a silbar una canción mientras iba caminando sobre los restos de las extremidades ahí desparramadas. Todo un festín de sangre.

“Katanas. Sí, cómo no”.

Iron Man vio como el chico empezaba a cambiar los cartuchos de sus lanza-redes. Nunca lo había visto en acción y le parecía formidable la manera tan magistral en la que el chico hacía lo suyo.

“Todo un héroe. Todo ese potencial desperdiciado peleando él solo. Definitivamente necesita una pareja…”

Se acercó a él. Las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban cada vez más próximas.

—¿Te pasa algo, niño?

Spider-Man ajustó sus dispositivos para asegurarse de que funcionaran.

—Creo que se excedió. Cuando fue lo de los Chitauri no causó tantos daños colaterales.

—¿No viste las noticias? Esto es a menor escala y también es por una buena causa.

El chico empezó a agitar los brazos.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se le ocurre usar sus armas para…? ¡Esto es una locura!

Iron Man acortó el espacio entre él y el joven.

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Busco la dirección clandestina de todos los matones para que les mande cartas con caritas felices que digan: ´La violencia no es la respuesta´? ¿O qué tal si hago carteles que digan: ´Haz el amor y no la guerra´? Aunque esos me gustan más.

El chico se levantó un poco la máscara solo para dejar sus labios libres.

—No. Si esto es lo que implica ser un “Vengador”, prefiero seguir trabajando solo y perdón por haberle hecho perder su tiempo otra vez.

—¡Espera! ¡Aún podemos arreglarlo y…!

Spider-Man lanzó una telaraña y comenzó a subir. Iron Man se estiró para sujetarlo pero fue inútil. El arácnido se dio cuenta y empezó a descender de manera vertical, la cabeza apuntando al suelo. Sus labios aun estaban descubiertos.

—¿Cómo piensa arreglar todo eso? ¿Sabe lo que mañana los periódicos van a publicar de usted y de mí? Piense en un buen encabezado, con eso de que tiene excelentes ideas para los mensajes y…

Los ojos de la máscara se abrieron descomunalmente cuando sintió las metálicas manos de la armadura posarse sobre sus mejillas y acercarlo hacia esa pesada máscara. Un poco más y sus labios se pegarían a los de esa máscara inexpresiva.

—Te invito a cenar. Regresemos a nuestro escondite y te juro que te podrás ir caminando como todo un hombre. Yo me aseguraré de que tu nombre quede limpio de toda culpa.

Peter trató de separarse un poco. La escena le parecía incómoda.

—B-bueno. Si me suelta…

Iron Man lo soltó y Spider-Man comenzó a ascender poco a poco. Pese a la confusión, iba emocionado, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza otra vez. Tal vez era cuestión de darle la razón y ver que efectivamente, había situaciones que no podían resolverse de otra forma que no fuera el dejarse llevar por la emoción en el campo de batalla.


	5. Just lay with me, waste this night away with me

Se quitó la máscara. Esa noche era la única ocasión en la que se la había estado poniendo y quitando como si nada. El rubor en sus mejillas era insoportable, tanto como los nervios que sentía. No entendía el por qué Iron Man se había tomado tantas consideraciones con él durante el resto de la noche. Si bien lo había juzgado como un desalmado y muy descuidado superhéroe actuando en la ciudad, por lo demás, se había estado portando como lo que él imaginaba: un caballero.

Le pareció raro que no se hubiera quitado el casco aún, pero sabía que tenía motivos muy poderosos para estar cubierto dentro de esa armadura. Si bien había mucha gente que lo respetaba, también había muchos que lo querían ver muerto y tal vez eso justificaba que tomara precauciones hasta ese extremo. Además, por experiencia propia sabía lo importante que era mantener cierta privacidad. Tal vez él, por ser solo un chico de Queens jugando a ser un héroe, aun no disponía de los recursos que el otro tenía, pero soñaba con que un día pudiera igualarlo o al menos, acercársele en cuanto al alcance de los recursos de los que disponía.

Aun dentro de esa bodega extravagantemente dispuesta como para una cita romántica, Peter se sentía protegido. Al fin había alguien cuidándole las espaldas por un momento. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en un viejo sillón ahí arrumbado. Empezó a cerrar los ojos poco a poco. Si bien él había resuelto la mayoría de los incidentes causados esa noche y estaba agotado, sabía que su ahora autoproclamado mentor se estaba encargando de darle una bienvenida memorable.

Las notas de la música lo desconcertaron un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente. Iron Man se acercó a él tratando de que la botella de champaña y las copas que llevaba no se rompieran. Peter sonrió.

—¿Quiere que le ayude?

—Sí, por qué no.

Peter nunca había abierto una botella. Le emocionaba la idea de saber que bebería un poco de champaña con su ídolo. Sirvió las copas y le ofreció una al vengador.

—Tú empieza. Yo te sigo el paso después.

—Creí que íbamos a brindar juntos.

La armadura negó con la cabeza.

—Más tarde, pero tú empieza.

Peter dio un sorbo pequeño a la burbujeante copa. Iron Man le acercó un pequeño recipiente con fresas.

—Sabe mejor si muerdes una y luego le das un sorbo. Créeme.

El chico tomó una de las fresas y la colocó en medio de sus labios. Un poco del jugo de la fruta escurrió sobre sus labios.

“¡Mira eso!”

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Peter?

El chico asintió.

—¿Tienes novia?

El joven por poco se atragantó con la fresa. Negó con la cabeza mientras daba un sorbo a la champaña para pasar el bocado.

—No, señor. No tengo novia.

—Ya veo. ¿Y novio?

Peter sintió que el rojo no solo lo llevaría por mucho tiempo más en el traje, sino también en su rostro.

—N-no, señor. No tengo nada.

Peter se estremeció al sentir el tacto de la fría mano sobre su mejilla.

—¿Cómo es posible que un chico tan hermoso como tú, no tenga a nadie todavía? ¿Acaso están ciegos o qué? ¡Mírate, estás hecho todo un bombón!

Peter sonrió nerviosamente.

—Gra-gracias, señor.

—No agradezcas por algo que es cierto.

Peter apuró su copa y se levantó.

—Ya me voy. Yo creo que hoy fue suficiente.

Iron Man lo detuvo.

“¡Es ahora o nunca!”

—Antes de que te vayas, ¿te importaría quitarte el traje? Dije que hoy entrabas como niño y te irías como hombre.

Peter bajó la mirada apenado.

—¿Pa-para qué?

Iron Man lo miró de pies a cabeza.

—Para darte tu obsequio.

Peter empezó a temblar por los nervios y la emoción.

—¿Es muy necesario que me lo quite?

Iron Man asintió.

—Es indispensable.

El chico dudó. Una cosa era saber que debía usar un traje nuevo cortesía de Iron Man y otra muy diferente, era desvestirse frente a él sin sentir pena alguna.

—¿Y si mejor me cita después en su torre o en su laboratorio?

Iron Man avanzó amenazante y Peter retrocedió.

—No lo quieres, entonces. Prefieres seguir peleando con ese traje viejo y sucio que con el que yo prepare para ti, ¿verdad?

—¡N-no es eso!

—¿Entonces? Además, déjame decirte que tu desempeño como superhéroe dejó mucho qué desear y si no estás dispuesto a ir por la última fase de tu entrenamiento, entonces los dos perdimos de una noche completa. Tranquilamente pude haber seguido…

Peter manoteó nerviosamente. Temía que su mentor fuera a cambiar de proceder y que con eso echara a perder el progreso que había ganado en tan poco tiempo.

—¡Discúlpeme por favor! ¡No se enoje!

—¿Entonces como debo tomar esa negativa tuya?

El chico bajó la mirada apenado.

—Es que me da vergüenza cambiarme frente a usted y…

Otra vez esa fría caricia en su rostro.

—Oye, tranquilo. ¿No me tienes confianza?

—Pues sí…

—Además —dijo Iron Man mientras con el otro brazo de la armadura rodeaba la cintura breve del chico y posaba la mano sobre su cadera—, quiero decirte que me gustas mucho desde que te vi. La verdad no encontraba otra forma de acercarme a ti y creo que el calor de la batalla no es lo único que nos une.

Peter suspiró tan profundamente que hasta le dolió.

“Oh por Dios… ¡Oh por Dios!”

Peter se dejó llevar por ese contacto. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban, pero estar cerca de esa armadura era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Hubiera querido que al fin el casco se abriera y revelara ese rostro maduro que lo enloquecía, pero no pasaba nada. Nunca había dado un beso, pero estaba seguro de que Tony Stark le enseñaría lo que no sabía hacer.

—Si no tienes ningún inconveniente —continuó Iron Man—, me gustaría saber si alguna vez te han… Ya sabes… ¿Le has sacado el jugo a una cereza?

Peter cerró los ojos. No podía ver aquella máscara sin sentirse tremendamente excitado.

***

—¡Ya sé que son las tres de la mañana y no me importa si estás durmiendo o tomando una ducha o llorando! ¡Simplemente quiero saber dónde carajos está esa carpeta y…! Espera, tengo otra llamada… ¿Happy? ¡No, no, no! ¿Cómo que no está? ¡Pero si se las presté para la exposición en el museo! ¡No me pueden salir con que no está! ¡Búscala bien y más vale que aparezca o te borro esa sonrisa de la boca! Espera, espera. ¡No cuelgues! ¿Pepper? ¿Dónde demonios están los dos proyectos de ese chico? ¡Te dije que me los dejaras en…! ¿Cómo que los echaste a la basura? ¡Te dije que esos no! ¡Esos no! ¿Es qué en serio no pueden hacer nada bien? ¿Por qué siempre yo tengo que…? ¡Ah, ahora me vas a chantajear con lo de contarle a todos que…! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Diles, diles y también piensa en todo lo que les vas a decir de mí en cuánto te despida! ¡Sí, estarás despedida si esa carpeta no aparece! ¡Por lo menos podrías ir a buscar en los depósitos de basura de la ciudad o averiguar quién es ese mocoso! Espera. Ah, Happy. ¿Tú también quieres acompañar a Virginia a pedir trabajo? Mira que creo que deberían casarse porque hacen bonita pareja y ¡de los dos no se hace uno! ¡Tiene que aparecer! ¡No, no, no! ¿Cómo que es más fácil encontrar mi heterosex…? ¡Happy, no te pases!


	6. Trust me, I´m the real Iron Man

Peter sintió que eso estaba demorándose más de la cuenta. La emoción inicial y aquel sentimiento repentino de valentía se estaban disipando. Sus ansias también.

—¿Seguro? No tiene que hacerlo esta noche si no quiere… Igual puede ser otro día… sirve que me preparo mejor…—dijo Peter mientras estaba esperando en el sillón a medio vestir. El frío le estaba causando cierto temblor que el esperaba, fuera apaciguado tan pronto como fuera posible por el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo con su mentor— ¿Por lo menos puedo encender la luz?

—¡No! Espera… ya casi… lo tengo…

“¡Puta madre! ¿Cómo se quita esto?”

Peter suspiró. De momento le pareció extraño que Iron Man le pidiera apagar la luz para darle la sorpresa que le tenía reservada. Pero después de ese abrazo tan cercano y tan familiar, era obvio lo que eso significaba y sabiendo la clase de hombre que era el playboy, supuso que eso era normal. O sea, ir con cierta prisa, directo, a lo que iba. Se mordió el labio al pensar que no solo estaría trabajando codo a codo con su ídolo, tanto en lo “profesional” como en lo que conllevaba el ser un Vengador, sino que también el saber que su primera vez sería con ese hombre tan experto con el que había fantaseado tantas veces, le parecía la cereza en el pastel y más porque lo había escuchado decir que le gustaba mucho.

Dio un último vistazo a esa improvisada “alcoba”. Realmente había cuidado cada detalle y aunque se trataba de una bodega vieja y húmeda, le pareció atrevido saber que ese era el lugar que Iron Man había pensado como el escenario perfecto para su “iniciación”. Las velas, los pétalos de rosas en el suelo, la champaña… Incluso aquel sillón viejo en el que ahora estaba recostado había sido cubierto con una sábana de seda. Pensó en desnudarse por completo, pero el frío de la bodega no le ayudaba mucho.

—¿Señor Stark?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Señor Stark? —repitió la pregunta esperando algo, pero nada.

Ansioso, comenzó a llevar su mano bajo lo que quedaba de ese traje cubriéndolo. Era algo obsceno lo que pensaba hacer, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía pensando en ese hombre que tanto le gustaba y que formaba parte de sus sueños húmedos de adolescente. Al fin lo tenía para sí mismo y no había tenido que esforzarse en acercarse a él. El millonario había llegado de repente.

—¿Spidey, bebé? ¿Te importa si…uhm? ¿Te importa si jugamos un poco con el traje? Siempre he tenido esa fantasía.

Peter sacó su mano de donde la tenía y se acomodó en el sillón.

—¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ¿No le parece…?

La voz robótica carraspeó.

—¿Sabes qué es el frotismo? ¿Te parece si lo practicamos un poco para… calentar motores?

Peter no pudo contestar. Aquella armadura metálica iba avanzando directo a él y se estremeció cuando sintió el helado metal cerca de su piel. Pesaba demasiado y aunque soportar el peso de la armadura no era problema, la temperatura de ésta era insoportable.

—O-oiga…

—Anda. Siempre hace falta un poco de juego previo antes de pasar a la acción… ya sabes cómo es esto. No puedo empezar así, en seco.

Peter instintivamente puso sus manos entre su pecho y el reactor que iluminaba un poco aquella oscuridad. Su sentido arácnido se alteró y esta vez no podía ignorarlo.

—¿Señor Stark? Algo no anda bien…

Aquella careta simulaba darle besos en el cuello y las manazas trataban de bajarle completamente lo que quedaba del traje.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Tienes miedo o algo?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No. En serio, señor Stark, algo no anda bien y…

Un estruendo acompañó el cegador resplandor que iluminó por completo aquella bodega.

—¡Puta madre!

Peter aventó con sus brazos la armadura que estaba encima suyo. Justo frente a ellos iba caminando otra Mark. El chico la reconoció como uno de los modelos que aún no se usaban pero la había visto en la última Expo Stark. Era la número 46.

—Así que aquí estuvo todo el tiempo la Tres. No sabes cuánto la extrañé.

Peter se estremeció al escuchar esa otra voz. Definitivamente esa sí era una voz varonil.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Peter.

—No sé qué sea lo que esté pasando, pero este tipo es un impostor —dijo el de la Mark 3.

Aquella imponente y obviamente muy mejorada armadura iba avanzando a paso firme.

—¿Le dices impostor al creador de ese pedazo de chatarra que traes encima? Te apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes cómo se usa.

Peter no salía de su asombro. Iba a empezar a subirse el traje cuando la mano suspendida en el aire de aquella otra Mark lo detuvo.

—Y no sé quién carajos seas tú, pero quédate justo dónde estás.

—Bebé, no le hagas caso.

—¿Este mocoso viene contigo? ¿Él te ayudó a robarla? Bien. Dos idiotas por el precio de uno.

Una descarga magnética fue suficiente para que el de la Mark 3 fuera arrojado casi al fondo de la bodega. Peter empezó a temblar asustado. La careta de la 46 lo miró inexpresivamente.

—En unos momentos me encargaré de ti.

Peter se puso en guardia aun con el traje casi cayéndosele y con los lanza-redes listos. La voz bajo la Mark 46 resonó por todo el lugar.

—No sé quién seas pero si le ayudaste a este payaso a robarse lo que es mío, estás en serios problemas.

Peter iba a disparar una red cuando una ráfaga roja se llevó de golpe al otro. La Mark 3 empujó a la 46 al otro extremo de esa amplia bodega.

—¡Tú no le hablas así a mi bebé! ¡Tanto trabajo que me costó convencerlo de que viniera conmigo como para que me arruines mi cita perfecta!

“¡¿Pero qué carajos?!”

Peter no entendió de momento lo que pasaba. Sólo atinó a hacerse a un lado cuando los golpes del metal estrellándose contra sí mismo, resonaron en todo el lugar. Una interminable serie de ataques luminosos lo asustaron. Iron Man contra Iron Man. La Mark 3 contra la Mark 46. Si bien esta última era más moderna y parecía mejor equipada, el portador de la versión más antigua le daba batalla. Era un contrincante digno de ¿el verdadero Iron Man?

—¡Oye, abuelo! ¿Está cosa no trae katanas o algo por el estilo? ¡Me sería más fácil rebanarte si tan solo la equiparas bien!

—¡No, pero puede hacer esto!

Un rayo repulsor iluminó con más intensidad aquel lugar lanzando lejos a la Mark 3. Peter no sabía si actuar, salir huyendo o quedarse a ver en qué terminaría todo eso. Por primera vez estaba confundido. Sólo estaba ahí, en medio de todo eso como un simple espectador y ni siquiera podía acercarse por su mochila, pues no sabía en qué momento podría ser llevado en medio de esa tremenda pelea.

“¡Piensa, Peter! ¡Piensa en algo!”

Aprovechando que los otros dos estaban muy ocupados golpeándose tan fuerte como podían, Peter se volvió a poner bien el traje y buscó con la mirada su máscara. Iba casi agachado a recogerla cuando la Mark 46 le pasó por encima y extendió su mano derecha, iluminándolo.

—¡Así que “Mallitas” ayuda a robar cosas que no son suyas! ¿Sí sabías que muchos niños te ven como un héroe y no como un ladrón? ¡Tal vez el viejo Jonah tenga razón!

Peter soltó la máscara y lanzó una telaraña a la careta de la Mark 46, pero no consiguió atinarle. La Mark 3 soltó un puñetazo derribando a la 46, aprovechando que se había distraído para ver qué era esa sustancia que el chico había lanzado.

—¡Gracias por eso amor! ¡Yo sabía que haríamos una excelente pareja! —respondió la Mark 3.

—¡¿Deadpool?! —gritó Peter dándose cuenta al fin.

—¿Y quién más si no yo? ¿Puedes ayudarle a papi a patear al abuelo?

—¡Vete al diablo! —dijo mientras lanzaba una de sus telarañas para salir huyendo. Iba a tomar impulso cuando sintió que era arrojado con furia contra un muro.

—¡Dije que te quedaras dónde estabas! —resonó esa voz metálica.

—¡No-te-metas-con-mi-bebé! —dijo Deadpool en la Mark 3 rematando cada palabra mientras golpeaba el casco de esa otra armadura.

Peter se levantó adolorido. Nunca había sido lanzado por los aires con tanta fuerza, pero aun así apuntó con los disparadores a la única salida que vio.

“¡Yo me voy!”

Como si el otro hubiera leído sus pensamientos, tomó impulso hacia él, lanzando otro rayo a la Mark 3.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Tú todavía no te vas!

Peter alcanzó a ver cómo una viga metálica se estrelló contra el casco de la 46, haciendo que ésta perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

—No hay katanas pero una viga siempre ayuda para deshacerse de los abusadores como tú. ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, Iron Man! ¡Deja a mi Spidey-bebé en paz!

—¿De dónde te apagas? —respondió el otro dándole la espalda al chico mientras trataba de seguir con la mirada a su objetivo.

—¡No tengo botón de apagado, pero sí tengo lo que necesitas para que te estés quieto! —dijo Deadpool mientras trataba de esquivar las descargas de láser que el verdadero Iron Man le lanzaba—. Por cierto, Spidey, sé que te debo una explicación pero te juro que mis intenciones siempre han sido las más nobles contigo. Quiero formalizar lo nuestro, ya sabes, hacer las cosas bien y…

Peter iba alanzarle una telaraña pero los dos se movían tan rápido que era imposible saber a cuál de los dos iba a darle.

—¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! —gritó tratando de atinar el blanco.

—¡Ah, o sea que sí se conocen! —exclamó Tony dentro de la Mark 46— ¿Son novios o algo? ¿Tienen diferencias profesionales?

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Este es un loco que…!

Peter siguió con la mirada aquel interminable intercambio de golpes y manotazos. Era impresionante ver a dos armaduras pelear con fiereza y hacer gala de los trucos que poseía cada armadura. Aun sintiéndose casi hipnotizado por el despliegue de brutalidad en ese ataque, esperó hasta que aquellos dos se alejaran un poco de dónde él estaba.

“¡Mátense si quieren!, pensó mientras buscaba afanosamente un espacio libre para poder huir.

—¡Esto se está tardando demasiado! —dijo la voz en la Mark 46.

—¡Bien, por única vez te concedo razón! ¿Estás listo?

Peter se sintió ridículo de no poder hacer nada contra el poder de esas armas. De haber podido, se hubiera colocado en medio para tratar de mediar como siempre hacía, pero esta vez no iba a arriesgarse a salir herido en un problema que él ni siquiera había causado. Podía más su instinto de supervivencia que el coraje de haber sido engañado por aquel loco que estaba obsesionado con él. Casi había olvidado el incidente sensual que pudo haberse consumado momentos antes de no ser por la súbita aparición del verdadero Iron Man. Se fue replegando contra la pared aprovechando que los otros dos se habían puesto en posición de combate. La Mark 46 levantó la mano derecha y la Mark 3 la mano izquierda quedando frente a frente.

—¡Hey Stark! ¿Traes un abrelatas o algo? ¿O voy a sacar puré Stark cuando termine? ¡Porque créeme que ni siquiera te van a poder despegar con una cucharilla ni con una espátula!

—No es necesario. Te voy a mandar directo a la trituradora de autos y mira que me aseguraré que este pedazo de chatarra sea borrado de la faz de la Tierra, así como haré contigo. A todo esto, ¿quién carajos eres tú?

—¡Soy el que va a salir cargando a esa preciosidad mientras las moscas se dan un festín contigo!

—¡No me digas! ¡Vamos a ver quién cae primero!

—¡Pues cómo quieras!

“Alguien recuérdeme dejar de hacer monólogos de superhéroes a mitad de la pelea, por favor. ¡No sabía que uno se veía tan ridículo diciendo eso!”, pensó Peter.

Sin que lo vieran, comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la única salida libre. Podía sentir la tensión en todo su cuerpo porque si la Mark 46 se daba cuenta de su escape, lo más seguro es que ese rayo fuera dirigido a él y que no quedara ni su recuerdo.

“Bien, Peter. Déjalos que se den duro y tú solo preocúpate por llegar a casa sano y salvo antes de que salga el sol y…”

El estruendo de los repulsores cargando, reventó los pocos cristales viejos que había en las ventanas y pronto un haz de luz llenó el lugar. Parecía de día la noche. Peter empezó a sentirse aturdido y debilitado por el exceso de sensaciones alrededor de él. No podía ver bien entre esa luminosidad que cegaba sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de llegar al enorme portón entreabierto cuando el potente rayo de luz emanando de ambos reactores lo arrojó al suelo. Nunca había sentido un impacto de esa magnitud y cuando se dio cuenta, había sido herido por en el costado. La sangre empezó a manar copiosamente. Cayó al suelo y tratando de arrastrarse, Peter alcanzó a ver que las vigas que sostenían la construcción, empezaban a doblarse una a una por el impacto de energía que ambas armaduras lanzaron una contra la otra. Una Mark podía resistir un impacto de esa magnitud, pero dado el estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo dudaba mucho que pudiera contarla en esta ocasión. Cerró los ojos resignado a su suerte y sintió que era sacado a toda velocidad de ese lugar.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

Estaba demasiado débil. Ya no podía ver nada. Sintió que el aire le faltaba y su cuerpo empezaba a languidecer.

—¡Oye, Spidey! ¿Estás bien? ¡Hey, hey! ¡Mierda!

Esa voz se oía cada vez más lejana. Lo último que escuchó aparte de esa voz, fue un crujido ensordecedor. Luego, la nada.

***

Cuando abrió los ojos, May estaba frente a él con ojos llorosos. Ned también y su eterna cara de angustia. Los doctores se acercaron a verlo y hasta ese momento tuvo consciencia de dónde estaba. Hubiera querido hablar pero no podía despegar los labios.

—¿Estás bien niño?

La luz lo molestaba. Apretó los párpados.

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos descansar —dijo uno de los médicos.

May le hizo una seña y Ned la abrazó y ambos salieron en silencio. El único que se quedó aparte del doctor fue Tony.

—¿Puedo estar con el chico unos minutos? Seré breve.

El doctor dudó y le dijo que no más de tres minutos. El millonario esperó a que el doctor cerrara la puerta y se acercó al chico.

—Hey, tranquilo. No estás en problemas. Todo está bien, yo me haré cargo de todo lo que necesiten tu familia y tú. No sabes cuánto lamento que todo se haya salido de control y…

Débilmente, Peter movió una mano.

—Los doctores dijeron que estarás bien. Sólo necesitas reposo.

Peter trató de hablar. Todo le dolía.

—Dead…pool… él…fue… quién…

Stark se acercó al chico.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. La policía lo sigue buscando porque el muy hijo de puta sobrevivió a todo eso y ¿puedes creer que el tipo literalmente se desbarató para quitarse casi todo el traje? Fue asqueroso encontrar sus extremidades dentro de lo que quedó de la Mark y todo y…

Stark se detuvo cuando el chico empezó a toser tal vez asqueado de imaginar aquello. Le acercó un vaso de agua pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

—Tú, ¿lo conoces?

Peter movió lentamente la cabeza, asintiendo.

—Él y yo… no… som…

—Shhht, ya lo sé. Y de tu “secreto” nadie lo sabe. Lo malo es que esa noche hubo demasiados heridos porque el muy imbécil causó demasiados daños e hirió a gente inocente. Al menos eso nos sirvió como coartada.

Peter le indicó con la mirada que el doctor estaba a punto de entrar.

—Señor Stark, deje descansar al chico. La policía lo está esperando y veo que hay algunos federales esperándolo también.

Tony le dio una última mirada al chico. Se acercó y apretó sus manos.

—Yo… lo siento. No sabes cómo lamento que un idiota haya causado todo esto.

Peter cerró los ojos.

—G-gracias… por… salvarme.

Tony sonrió.

—Te prometo venir a verte todos los días y me aseguraré de que estés bien después de que salgas de aquí. Por cierto, tus proyectos me parecen interesantes y…

El doctor lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Señor Stark?

Tony acarició los cabellos del chico.

—Descansa, todo estará bien. Confía en mí. Yo soy el único Iron Man.

Peter sonrió. Después de un rato, se quedó profundamente dormido.


	7. Epilogo

Peter había retomado sus clases como cualquier chico de su edad y aunque todavía tenía la inquietud de ponerse el traje y columpiarse como antes para salvar al vecindario, sabía que debía esperar un poco más. Aquella cicatriz en el costado lo acompañaría toda la vida. Aun con el injerto de piel, la herida había sido profunda y tuvo suerte de seguir vivo. Al verla, sabía que no debía ser tan confiado.

Ya no se sentía tan paranoico como al principio y si bien esa nota en el periódico le había parecido escandalosa por la súbita fama que había adquirido como el chico al que el verdadero Iron Man salvó del falso Iron Man, sabía que debía tenerla como el recuerdo de que no todas las cosas salían a pedir de boca siempre, pero aun así había ciertas excepciones.

La primera, fue la reunión a la que tuvo que asistir en la que Virginia Potts se disculpaba públicamente con él por haber desechado dos de los proyectos más interesantes e importantes que Stark Industries iba a recibir. Entre los invitados, reconoció a la reportera a la que había ayudado a levantar sus cosas después de esa accidentada Expo Stark sucedida meses atrás y fue quién le hizo una entrevista para exaltar sus virtudes como el genio adolescente que era el nuevo protegido de Tony Stark.

La segunda, fue cuando ese mismo día, Tony Stark lo presentó como el asociado más joven que pudiera tener. Peter no cabía en su asombro y aunque de momento no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, el millonario insistió con ese nombramiento y él tuvo que aceptarlo. Al fin su sueño de trabajar con su ídolo se había cumplido.

La tercera, fue que desde ese momento, Tony pasaba tanto tiempo como pudiera con él. Lo había invitado a vivir a su enorme edificio pero el chico se negó.

“Obviamente, tu tía puede venir. Yo creo que debe venir considerando que eres muy joven todavía”.

Peter se sonrojó.

“Lo siento, pero no puedo…”

“No. Yo no puedo arriesgarme a que te pase algo malo otra vez”.

“Pero no fue su culpa”.

“Tampoco la tuya y no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que no acabe con ese maldito”.

Pese a todo eso, Peter sabía que aquel loco que lo metió en un problema de proporciones catastróficas aun seguía suelto y ese fue el detonante para que Tony insistiera en que se fuera a vivir con él, pero se negó. No se imaginaba viviendo en la casa de aquel millonario y menos con la vergüenza que le causaba saber que había estado a punto de ceder a sus propios impulsos sin cuestionar antes la veracidad de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Al menos no supo cómo quitarse la armadura completa.

Peter regresó a ese momento.

—¿Disculpe?

El cuarentón carraspeó.

—Que me alegra que ese idiota no haya sabido quitarse el casco.

—¿De qué habla?

Peter puso la mirada en la malteada de cereza que tenía frente a sí. Era la primera ocasión que salía públicamente con Tony, aun cuando el millonario había mandado cerrar todo el lugar para ellos dos.

—Que de habérsela quitado, no sólo te hubiera besado.

Peter casi se ahogó al escuchar eso.

—¿D-de qué habla? —dijo sin poder esconder su sorpresa.

Tony se quitó las gafas y comenzó a jugar con la cucharilla del café.

—En cuanto supe que la Mark 3 había sido robada, activé el rastreador que tenía. Llegué a esa bodega y digamos que estuve ahí el tiempo suficiente como para ver que el tipo ese trataba de besarte y de propasarte contigo.

Peter bajó la mirada terriblemente avergonzado.

—¿Usted vio todo eso?

Tony dio un sorbo a su café.

—Sí.

—¿Sólo eso?

Tony se mordió el labio.

—La verdad es que vi un poco antes de todo eso. Por un momento pensé que tú la habías robado porque fuiste el primero al que vi, pero no entendía por qué un chico a medio vestir estaría contemplando una Mark vieja y menos, si era el nuevo superhéroe que casi hace colapsar las redes sociales y sitios de videos. Pero en cuanto lo vi moverse y lo escuché decirte toda esa sarta de sandeces, esperé un poco y tuve que hacer mi muy dramática aparición para asustarlo.

Peter recordó cada uno de los instantes de esa extraña noche en la que muy ingenuamente, pensó que haría el amor con su ídolo. Sintió que las orejas le ardían también por el calor de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que Tony muy probablemente lo había visto querer acariciarse pensando en él.

—Ay, Dios. Qué pena—susurró el chico.

—¿Pena por qué? Yo no sabía que te gustaba.

Peter se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—¡N-no es lo que usted cree!

Tony le quitó las manos del rostro.

—¿Entonces? ¿No te gusta Iron Man?

Peter suspiró.

—No.

—¿No?

Peter se pegó al respaldo de su asiento.

—No. Sí. ¡No!

—¿Sí o no?

Peter cerró los ojos.

—Sí, sí me gusta, pero no es como usted cree —mintió al saberse descubierto.

Tony acercó una de sus manos al rostro del chico y lo acarició con delicadeza.

—¿Entonces?

Peter apretó los párpados.

—Bueno, sí. Usted me gusta mucho pero me siento como un idiota por haber pensado que las cosas serían así de sencillas con usted y porque no quiero que tenga una mala imagen de mí y…

Tony pasó sus manos por los finos cabellos del chico.

—Siendo honesto, a mí me gustó mucho lo que vi. Lo poco que vi y sí, si hubieran sido otras circunstancias, creo que hasta yo me hubiera portado igual que aquel bastardo, pero creo que mereces mucho más que eso. Estos días contigo me di cuenta de algo terrible y es que tú también me gustas, pero el único problema aquí es la edad. La de los dos.

Peter abrió lentamente los ojos.

—¿Qué dijo?

Tony suspiró. Se veía muy tranquilo y sobrado de sí mismo como siempre.

—Que tú también me gustas y la edad es el problema y creo que… He hecho muchas cosas malas y una de ellas sería portarme igual que él, aunque si hay algo que debo reconocerle, es el amor que el tipo demostró por ti.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—Digo, el tipo es una bestia pero por la forma en la que se aseguró de que yo no te hiciera nada y por cómo pensó en cada detalle para hacer memorable eso, me di cuenta de que en verdad le interesas mucho. No sabes cuánto agradezco que no pasó nada más, pero por lo menos, procuró hacer de ese muladar, un lugar más o menos agradable para lo que pensaba hacer contigo.

Peter manoteó horrorizado.

—Pero… ¡A mí ni siquiera me gusta! ¡El tipo es un loco que empezó a seguirme no sé desde cuando y…! No es lo que usted cree. Yo nunca andaría con alguien como él.

Tony sonrió levemente.

—Lo sé.

Peter tragó saliva. No sabía qué decir. Tony lo miró fijamente.

—Creo que podemos hacer todo lo que él no hizo bien y por eso me refiero a empezar a conocernos poco a poco e ir paso a paso, con tiempo, no en unas cuantas horas ni en una noche. Claro, si tú estás de acuerdo porque lo que menos quiero es que…

Peter se estiró sobre la mesa sin importarle que la malteada se derramara. Pegó sus labios a los de Tony y aunque de momento fue un primer beso torpe, el que Tony le dio después, lo hizo sentir que verdaderamente Iron Man tenía mucho que enseñarle. Peter otra vez estaba siendo impulsivo y confiado, pero al menos esta vez, Tony estaría ahí para cuidarlo del tipo que todos los días le dejaba el mismo dibujo en el buzón de su casa. 

FIN


End file.
